1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot, a robot system, a control device, and a control method.
2. Related Art
A technology of causing a robot to perform an operation using a tool has been investigated and developed.
A technology of directly connecting an end effector as the tool, to an arm of the robot has been proposed (see JP-A-2012-35391).
However, in the robot of the related art, in a case where assembly has failed, when an operation member is assembled at an assembly position by a robot, the robot performs the next operation, regardless of the failure state of the assembly, and accordingly, the next operation may fail. More specifically, when fastening has failed when a screw is fastened to a screw hole by a driver grasped by the robot, the screw may remain supplied to a tip of the driver. In this case, in the robot of the related art, even when a new screw is attempted to be supplied to the tip of the driver, for example, the supply of the new screw may fail, because the screw previously supplied to the tip thereof still remains.